battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nivelle Nights
Nivelle Nights is a map set to be included in Battlefield 1. It is currently undergoing public testing in the CTE as of April 10th, 2017.https://www.reddit.com/r/battlefield_live/wiki/cte_initiatives/map01_trench It is scheduled for release for Battlefield Premium members in June. It is currently unknown if non-premium players will gain access to the map at a later date.https://www.battlefield.com/en-gb/games/battlefield-1/maps Overview Nivelle Nights is the first multiplayer map focusing primarily on trench combat, as well as the first map set at night. What would otherwise be a flat field is now excavated with a network of trenches and random craters. All peacetime structures have long been obliterated by barrages. Artillery fire, flares, searchlights, and even infantry can be seen in the distance. Rats may be seen scurrying about the landscape. The moonlit dark is occasionally broken by lanterns, open fires, muzzle flashes, and searchlight beams. Recent additions to the map are a light snow effect (also seen in Prise de Tahure), and illumination flare emplacements for temporarily lighting the center flags. Control Points show/hide (Unnamed E) Trench line closest to the French Deployment. Royere Hospital An aid station located partway along one of three French communication trenches between the first and second lines. Chemin Frontline (Unnamed D) Trenchwork on the French side of the map. Dead Steel Site of a failed mobile offensive, with destroyed tank hulls and barely-standing walls. (Breach) A bridge crossing the creek between Dead Steel and Saint Berthe. localization error, meaning to use the word "Bridge". Saint Berthe A church, bombed of all but its columns. A Trench Raider kit is located downhill towards map center. Danzig Trench (Generator Room) A German position with a trio of searchlights scanning for aircraft, supported by electrical equipment and a bunker. Salzbourg Battery German artillery line. (Trench Line) Trench Line closest to the German Deployment. Frontlines The Frontlines gamemode makes extensive use of the map's trenches during the flag capture phase, with large sections of all four of the major trench lines acting as the capture zones for the off-center flags. Combat starts around the central bridge, and the low-lying area surrounding it between the ruined church and the tank graveyard. Each team has access to one Cavalry unit. At the French Deployment, telegraph A is located in a "ring" section (large yard with a central raised area). At the German Deployment, telegraph B is located along a communication trench. Conquest Flag layout is symmetric and triangular, similar to St. Quentin Scar. Both teams start with their two closest flags already captured and usable for infantry spawns, a design choice possibly not seen since Battlefield 2142. This leaves the central flags C and D ready for contest. Each team has one Cavalry unit and one heavy armor spawn. Gallery Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-16.jpg| Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-13.jpg| Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-06.jpg| Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-02.jpg| Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-08.jpg| Sofia-jakobsson-sofia-jakobsson-09.jpg| David-holland-davidholland25.jpg| David-holland-davidholland20.jpg| David-holland-davidholland24.jpg| Trivia *The name of the map is a reference to French Army general Robert Nivelle, who led the army during the Nivelle Offensive (also named after him). *The name of the ridge that the map takes place in, Chemin des Dames, is French for "the ladies' path". *The map name is ambigious and hard to translate in some countries. In the Polish version of the game this map was originally named "Wieczory w Nivelle" ("Evenings in Nivelle"). It wasn't accurate translation as it described the "Nivelle" word as the name of city rather than a French general's name. The map's name was finally changed to "Ofensywa Nivelle'a" ("Nivelle's Offensive") to prevent ambiguity. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1